Annabeths Betrayal
by SeaweedBrain447
Summary: Annabeth betrays Percy. Will they survive? Will they get back together? Or will Percabeth come crumbling down? I don't own PJO.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own PJO blah blah blah. This is only my second fanfiction so please be nice. For those of you who read my first one this one is serious. And it would be sick if Luke was 22 and Annabeth was 15 so I made Luke 17. Leo will use all flames to make cookies for good reviewers. (:::) I'm starting from right after Luke dies. To the story!**

**Annabeth's Betrayal**

Percy POV

His eyes were angry, but pleading too. "I won't," I said. "I promise." Luke nodded, and his hand went slack. Annabeth started shaking with silent sobs. She bent down and kissed him. She kissed him! Maybe she didn't love me back. When she broke off Luke gasped. He sat up and looked around. "Annabeth?" He said. "Luke!" She said her voice obviously full of relief. She leaned over and kissed him again. "Percy look! Luke's alive!" She exclaimed to me. I shook with rage and sadness. "Yeah. Good for you." Came my reply. I ran to the window and jumped out. "Percy!" Annabeth called. I fell into the streets and landed on the ground. My knees buckled from the pain. A hooded man came and helped me up. "Thanks," I said. "Who are you?" "I am—

**A/N I am so mean haha.**

Annabeth POV

I leaned down and kissed Luke again. "Percy look! Luke's alive!" I exclaimed happily. He shook a little. "Yeah. Good for you," He said harshly. What was his problem? Luke was back! He suddenly got up and ran to window and jumped out. "Percy!" I called, feeling a little worried. Whatever. He could take care of himself. I went over to Grover and shook him awake. He got knocked out during the battle. The gods came into the room, weapons ready, expecting a battle but all they got were three half-bloods standing. "Where is Kronos?" Zeus boomed. "Defeated." I replied. "Where is my son?" Poseidon said, looking worried. "He jumped out the window." What!?" Poseidon yelled. "He was invincible. Don't worry." "But why?" Poseidon said, calmer now. "I don't know." "Well I think that is great." Athena put in. "Shut up!" Poseidon said. "You're so stupid you can't even think of a good comeback!" Here we go again, I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

IMPORTANT A/N

*Hides behind Ares camper* Uh, hi guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter yet. Nico got a hold of me and trapped me in the underworld. *Argum and Argentum barking* Aaah! Okay, okay I'll tell the truth. I had a lot of homework and a soccer game over the weekend. So I can't update until maybe… Saturday? Not that I have many fans… *Runs away screaming* Percy help me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is! Chapter three! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaay! And you're lucky I'm writing this right now because this is my MW2 time. I play for an hour on the weekend nights.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I own PJO! I bought the rights! **

**Rick Riordan: No you don't!**

**Me: Yes I do! **

**Rick: Percy!**

**Percy: Yes sir!**

**Rick: See? I own him.**

**Me: No I don't see. I read. But OK****.**

Percy POV

"_Thanks," I said. "Who are you? " I am _Oculus." He said. "I am the most powerful being in the universe." "Sure you are." "Are you denying my power?" He yelled threateningly. "Yes." I said. "Would you like an example?" He said, not even waiting for an answer before blasting me with pure energy. "Urgh!" I groaned, being smashed right through the wall of the building behind me. I went flying into a photocopier, which threw off a few sparks before deactivating. "Aaah!" Some workers yelled. Oculus walked into the building. "We better get out of here before they call the police. Don't really feel like blasting puny humans to bits." "OK. But where will we go?" I asked, a little scared. "Oh, I have an idea." He grabbed my shoulder and we exploded in a green light. We landed in a deep chasm with a small river snaking through it. "Where is this place?" I wondered aloud. "This is my phantom island. You can only come here by teleporting. Much like Calypso's island, Ogygia, but more secure." I heard a little shriek and I saw it came from some weird green ooze on the stone wall. I looked around and saw multicolored ooze all over the stone. "Weird place for a rainbow." I muttered. "Aaah, my babies, don't cry, don't cry." Oculus purred. The weird ooze calmed down and groaned. "Um, I'll rephrase that. Weird place for a mutant rainbow." I said under my breath. "So, how do we get in?" "Patience, young one." "Okay, you don't have to go all Yoda on me." "Follow me." He ordered. Suddenly, a hellhound dropped from the top of the chasm. "Aaaah! Ninja hellhound!" "Calm down." Oculus said. Fast as lightning, he jumped over the hellhound, and landed behind it. He grabbed its leg, and twisted it in a bad direction. He jumped on its back and grabbed on to its neck. He pulled a short dagger out of his sleeve and stabbed its side. He stood on top of the hellhound and grabbed a rocky ledge. He then put his legs on the rock and used it like a springboard. He pushed off and went to the other side of the cliff, where he grabbed on to a twig which was sticking out of the rock with one hand. He used the momentum to push off where he did a triple flip and grabbed another stick, using the momentum again, to kick the hellhound right in the face, breaking its neck, and its nose and its jaw, and pretty much every other bone in its body. He then jumped down and took out a cloth. He wiped his dagger and kept on walking like nothing happened. "Who's the ninja now?" I asked the dead hellhound as it melted to shadow. "Hurry up!" I heard Oculus yell. "Okay!" I yelled back. We kept walking and eventually we reached a door with a big **Ω **in the middle. The name Oculus' Secret Lair was written in huge letters on the top. Anyone Welcome was written on the bottom. "Very subtle." I said sarcastically. "I am testing my defense so I need to lure people in here." He replied, surprisingly politely. I guess he was just going easy on me. He seemed like the kind of guy to have short temper. Anyways, I was wondering how you open the door, again, so I asked him. "How do you open the door?" "How many times are you going to ask me?!" He screamed. Yup. I was right about the short temper. "If you really want to know, watch me, and have patience!" He scolded me. He touched the omega and said, "Εγώ, ο εκπληκτικά φοβερό και δροσερό Oculus, εντολή να ανοίξει. Κωδικός Πρόσβασης δεν είναι Oculus είναι δροσερό." **A/N It means I, the amazingly awesome and cool Oculus, command you to open. Password is Oculus is cool. **He then proceeded to do the funky chicken, and grab that rainbow ooze off the wall and smear it on the door. He screamed at the top of his lungs, "Cheese is good!" "Umm, okay…" I said awkwardly. Then I heard a huge boom, and the door started to creak open. I peered inside and gasped. "Oh my gods!" I yelled. Inside was a…

**Cliffie! I'm so sorry but I love being the only one who knows what's gonna happen and everyone else is like, "Tell me! Please!" Mwahahahaha! Please don't hate me. I updated early! Peace out!**


End file.
